Pinkie Pie's Fishing Adventure Part 3
by Avery Sune
Summary: THE OLD SPICE ODER-BLOCKER GUY IS NOT POWERFUL TO PREVENT HIMSELF TO BE A BRONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-! PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW-ER! *BOOM!*


Part 3: Champion, Weilder, Party Animal!

As Pinkie Pie looked at the picture, she couldn't help but wonder, "Why is there a picture of my Cutie Mark here?" The chief replied "This painting from generations past like, represents the coming of a great hero, brah" Paradise continues, "Legend has it that whoever bares the Cutie Mark of the three tailed orbs shall make way for the challenge of the Weilder of the Element of Itself" "The Element of Itself?" Pinkie asked. "It is said that the one who weilds the Element of Itself is the Fragment of Trust. This element is said to be the most powerful of all six but is indepenant from them. In order for 12 to become one, the foretold weilder must aquire his element" Hey, Derpy, that was Paradise's line! "But I read it in the brochure!" Look, whatever, just try to be a good little secondary character and just stick to comments and questions relating to the current situation. "But doesn't that mean-?" No, it means...You know what, just wait for me to tell you when to talk. Ugh, first paragraph and this is already happening, I swear!

Okay, so after hearing the story, thank you very much, Pinkie notices a Brownish Orange Unicorn wearing a vest with pockets with a Cutie Mark of a treasure map on her flank levitating a magnifying glass over HER Cutie Mark. "The three tailed orbs..." she murmured. "Um, where I'M from, those are called BALOONS!" Pinkie commented...Okay, Derpy, you can talk again. "Hi, Goldie!" Said Derpy. The unicorn then looks at her and says "Oh, there you are! If you wan't to be my assistant for this, we have to stay together". "Wait, I thought you said you were on vacation!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I am," Derpy replied, "But I also offered my services to Goldie here because her other assistant ran off on her" Pinkie then looks at Goldie and asks "Who are you?" "Oh, forgive me," she said putting her magnifying glass away, "My husband, daughter and I are so renowned, I often forget to introduce myself. My name is Goldie, Equestria's finest treasure-hunter! I'm here looking for the Element of Itself". Paradise walks up to Goldie and says "Ah, so You're the one who sent the letter. I am to be your guide in your expedition. Let us be off".

After introductions were on out of the way, Pinkie, Goldie, Derpy and Paradise begin their journey. As they continue into the jungle, Pinkie notices something on the ground. "HEY GUYS, WAIT!" She shouted. Everypony gathered around what Pinkie was looking at. "I don't see anything" Derpy claims as she's squinting at the blank area. "It's a picture of my Cutie Mark!" Pinkie said, "Ooh, there's another...And another..." She continues this as she follows this trail. "'And she shall see the path before her eyes...'" Goldie said. "Hurry, before we lose her!" The three ponies followed out heroine. As they went along in the dark reaches of the jungle, two trees on the right fall seperate ways and...Oh HAY to the no! "AAAAH, OLD SPICE ODER BLOCKER BODY SPRAY IS TOO POWERFUL TO LET THIS GUY MAKE FAN-FICTION ABOUT A GIRLY SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Dass right". Dude, what the hay? "I was about to ask you the same thing. You kow why you write stuff like this?" Yeah but go ahead and throw in your opinion. "YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE A MAN!" Look, I think I know what you're problem is, you're one of those dudes who don't get Bronies. Here, watch the first two episodes. "Okay, but I don't see what it'll do for your case". Two hours later..."Okay, I see why now, I'm sorry..." It's cool. Just do your pec thing and fly away. "Okay...FRIENDSHIP IS !" Now that that's over, let's continue.

The four followed the trail to a field where they find- "WAIT A MINUTE!" Yes, Pinkie? "The walrus...In a tuxedo, a top hat and and a moustache...Riding a giant contraption...With my fishing pole as a lever by her chair? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY!" Hey, I couldn't write him out of the story, he's important...Somehow...This was the best I can come up with, but there's another bad guy after this. For now, why don't you introduce yourslef? "BREHEM! Yes, well, my name is Professor Thaddeus Q. Blubberton" he said in a refined voice. Pinkie giggles at his name...Yeah, I thought you'd like that. "My old nemesis" Goldie says walking up in front of the group, "You're after the Element of Itself too, aren't you!" "Indeed I am, my little pony," Said Blubberton, "But you unfortunately have it in your posession. What we are REALLY after, is the component to activate this element". Derpy goes wall-eyed and asks "...Come again?" With a sigh, Blubberton eleborates, "If you were to reffer to the brochure," Aw horse apples, not this again, "It tells you that the Element of Itself is created by the one who seeks it but has it already. But enough of this," he said pointing to a cage with another familiar face in it, "Shall we begin our dance?" "FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie and Derpy shouted.

"That's your friend?" Goldie asked, "I'll destract him, you two go get her!" Blubberton gives a whistle and ten griffins show up. "Man, I hate these guys" Goldie muttered. As Goldie began fighting, the two Ponyvillians gallop over to the machine, dodging pies, bombs and boxing gloves along the way until they got up to Fluttershy. As Derpy starts bucking the cage, hops up to the cockpit and frees her fishing pole. She then leaves to help Fluttershy. Then Blubberton shouts, "NO, THAT'S THE SELF-DESTRUCT SWITCH!" Aw come on, say it! "No, it's demeaning, and a stareotype!" Fine, he then looks at the dashboard and says with a sigh, "That's the last time I buy my blueprints from a couple of smooth-talking salesponies" Pinkie and Derpy manage to get Fluttershy off the suspending bar before the machine exploded. After taking down the last griffin, Goldie rushed over to the cage and used her magic to unlock it. "Thank you, everypony," Fluttershy said exiting the cage, "I was so scared!" Pinkie walked up to her and asked "What was that all about? How did you get captured like that?" Flashing back to the point Pinkie dove in after Blubberton, Fluttershy explained "After you went after the walrus, Big Catch came back to the lake's shore. He whistled, then a mean-looking pegasus with three scratch marks on the left side of his flank and a whole pride of griffins show up attempting to capture everypony. Everyone else managed to get away thanks to Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but Rarity and I weren't so lucky. That's the last thing I remembered before they put me to sleep. The next thing I knew, I woke up in that cage" Just then, the aforementioned pegasus shows up with an army of griffins. One of them appear to be Gilda.

End of Part 3...Very good, we've managed to get through one with minimal interruptions.


End file.
